TARDIS POV Season 27
by bluecougar712
Summary: Season 27- aka Eccolston's year.  What is says on the tin.  EBNAHS universe.  Full description inside, 'cause it wouldn't fit.
1. Intro

**Okay, this is going to go in-between Everybody Needs A Hug Sometimes and the sequel, and, yes, I'm covering seasons 27-31. These are the TARDIS's POV on each episode. I'll do most specials. They'll be short and drabblish, and 2-parters will have on for each episode. My goal is to finish this project before season 32 begins, so I can post chapters directly after episodes. Each episode is a chapter, each season is a story. I'm only doing the twenty-first century Doctor Who, because it would take years otherwise. Some will be set before the episode, some during, some after. All are TARDIS POV, some are journal-ish, some are monologue-ish, and some have plot. Here we go, starting with season 27 episode one!**


	2. Rose

Rose (Beginnings)

We survived. I honestly could not believe it. I- I didn't really think I wanted to believe it. Because, if we survived, that means he- no, we, I was just as responsible as him- had succeeded. That means we were alone.

I slowly felt the Doctor regain consciousness. I scanned the universe, and it was true. We were alone. Totally alone. But- wait- what was that? The scans revealed a nestine consciousness terrorizing London.

It wasn't salvation. It wasn't even hope. But it was a start. Maybe now, on that tiny planet earth my Doctor and I so adored, my Doctor could find a new start. Because it wasn't the endings I would want to remember. The endings of so many lives, my entire species, my Doctor's species too, our entire planet, even, but the beginnings. Our ninth beginning.


	3. The End Of The World

The End Of the World (Human)

I have always wondered what it really means to be truly human. They run around the universe, breeding and cross-breeding and cross-cross-breeding, yet somehow they still consider themselves human. Timelords would never even consider contaminating their bloodline like that, well, except for the eighth Doctor- but I blame fox network for the whole "half-human" thing. *scoff* Americans.

But the point still stands. Humans, with their disgusting habits, no matter what their _modifications_ and _genetics_, they still remain "human." But really, they're just accidents. Mistakes. I really hate the human race sometimes, but when I feel the Doctor's earthophile mind intwined so much with mine, I can't help but care for them.

Rose makes an excellent point. She really is the last true human. And, really, that's what me and the Doctor do. We take humans so far into the future that not only do we immortalize them- even if they die in the present they're running around with us in the future- we immortalize the human race. One human at a time.


	4. The Unquiet Dead

The Unquiet Dead (Ghosts)

Gwyneth was a ghost. Holding onto life, saving my Doctor and his Rose. The Gelth were ghosts. The held onto their hope, trying to live through humans. But my Doctor couldn't let that happen. And neither can I. I feel for the Gelth, I really do, because my species was destroyed in the Time War too.

But those were humans. And my Doctor and I would never sacrifice them as we did our species'. They were humans. Wonderful, strong humans. We chose the universe over Gallifrey. We chose the humans over the ghosts. Maybe humans were right to create legends and myths about ghosts. Ghosts, holding onto life so desperately that they'd steal another species' life to survive. I am a ghost. My Doctor is a ghost. But, aren't we all, deep down, ghosts?


	5. The Aliens Of London

Aliens Of London (Mistakes)

Twelve months. Twelve MONTHS! I don't think I've ever screwed up this bad. No Rose is upset, Mickey and Jackie hate my Doctor, and my Doctor is angry. At me. And he has a right to be. Twelve months is a long time. Enough for a mother to fill her life with flyers and searches and police interviews and not-so-comforting cups of tea. Enough for a boyfriend to fill his life with resent and murder trials and hatred for the man who stole away his girlfriend. Enough time for even a timelord to grow heated. Enough time for a young human girl to fill her life with aliens and planets and wonders beyond her wildest dreams. We all make mistakes, but maybe this was a good one. At least I didn't mess up as bad as I could have. At least it wasn't- oh, I don't know… Twelve years?


	6. World War Three

World War Three (Understand)

Finally, Jackie Tyler understands. She understands who my Doctor is. She understands who I am. She understands what her daughter wants. What her daughter can do. What Rose can do for the Earth, for the Universe, and for my Doctor. Finally, she understands. She may not want to believe it, but Rose needs my Doctor. And my Doctor needs her.

And maybe now I understand why my Doctor loves that tiny pink and yellow ape. She fixes him. I understand that now. She fixes him in the ways I can't. And I hate her for that. But I'm grateful. Because if my Doctor is happy, I am happy. And she makes him happy. She just doesn't understand that made him happy first.


	7. Dalek

Dalek (Never)

I never would have thought they would come back. I never thought they would hurt my Doctor, not anymore. I thought we were free of the terror that is the Daleks. I never thought Rose would actually side with one. With one of THEM! I never thought she would betray my Doctor like that. Just when I gained some respect for her, too!

I especially never believed that MY Doctor would trust her like he did. Would trust a dalek to kill itself like that. He should have killed it as soon as it lowered it's shields! But he didn't trust me. He never does. Not since Rose came along.

**Okay, I know I'm totally blowing apart the whole TARDIS-feels-how-the-Doctor-feels theory. Her hatred of Rose gives her individuality.**


	8. Long Game

The Long Game (Upgraded)

I've always hated the word upgrade. All the other type 40's were decommissioned and replaced. They were upgraded. Cyberman upgrade in the most literal sense. They chop people up and render them perfect by their standards. They do no less than what the timelords did to my sisters. They use them for their own game, thinking all the time they are doing them a favor. But they aren't. My Doctor sees that. That's why I'm alive today.

But Adam didn't see that. Rose really needs to improve her taste in human men. Adam got so high on the concept of upgrading that he actually PAID to be upgraded. Now he's no better than a cyberman. I just hope his mother gives him a good smacking for it.


	9. Father's Day

Father's Day (Hate)

I don't think I've ever hated Rose Tyler this much. I don't think I've ever hated any human this much, ever. And my Doctor had completely fallen for her. Despite my warnings. And I hate her for that, too. I could have gone back in time, saved my entire species, saved my Doctor from all this pain, erased my Doctor's need for the little ape, saved the timelords, saved my home planet, and be finished by lunch. But I don't. I watched them die. So why can't Rose watch one man who she's never really even met die? Does that mean she's a better, more compassionate person than me? No. It means she's weak. Not a survivor, like me and my Doctor. And I hate her for that.


	10. The Empty Child

The Empty Child (Dance)

I actually thought Rose was different than other humans. Without the insane drive to "Dance." Understanding of the definition of "purebred human." But no, she disappointed my Doctor by running of with Jack to dance. Jack was just a time agent. My Doctor's a timeLORD. Better in every way. But Rose won't even begin to understand that. So she dances with Jack, not even realizes his obvious con. So she dances, forgetting my Doctor. Hurting him once again. I trust her enough to let her near my Doctor, and she hurts him. If he was as smart as he says he is, he would ditch her right there with Jack, and run away with me again. But he doesn't. He stays locked in her spell, and even starts to dance.


	11. The Doctor Dances

The Doctor Dances (Healer)

Finally, everybody actually lives. My Doctor healed them. He made them better. He even saved Jack. My Doctor. I don't think I've ever been this proud of him. He heals everybody he touches, in a way. If only for a little while, he makes them better. People may try to hurt him by saying that everyone he touches dies, but, really everyone he touches he heals. He heals everyone, if only for a short while until they die, he heals them.

He really lives up to his names. The Doctor. The Healer. The Sainted Physician. The man who makes people better. Theta Sigma. My Theta Sigma. My Doctor.


	12. Boom Town

Boom Town (Try Again)

She killed so many. Margaret Slitheen, murderer of many. And the Doctor realized that. So he wouldn't let her try again. You don't get a second chance at life. At least, I don't. So the Doctor took her away for a last meal, as Rose went all "social" and "human" on Jack and Mickey. Poor boys. That's one day of their live's they'll never get back. They wouldn't get a second chance, and neither would I. Neither would my Doctor. Neither would Margaret. She wouldn't get a second chance. She would blow it anyways, wasting it on killing even more. Me and my Doctor would never get a second chance. Maybe that's why we gave Margaret one. We let her try again.


	13. Bad Wolf

Bad Wolf (Lost)

I was lost. My Doctor had sent Rose away, to protect her. And he had sent me with her. He just didn't get it. If he was going to die out there, along with those daleks, then I would too. I wanted to die alongside him. To be lost with him, and Jack, our friend, and with the human race. I wouldn't want to waste away on some street corner. But he didn't care about what I wanted. He was just worried about his precious pet human, Rose. I would be lost in time, but she would be safe. Great. If only… Rose is the key. The bad wolf. All she needs is my help, and if it'll save my Doctor, I'm glad to merge myself with her and, eventually, kill her. I would save my Doctor. And I would use her to do it.


	14. The Parting Of Ways

The Parting Of Ways (Her)

It was her. He would die for her. He had to suck all that power out of her, and retreat to me to die, abandoning Jack in the process.

He had to sacrifice himself. For HER, of all people. And I'll never forgive her for it. She could have held onto the power, and saved my Doctor, but she killed him instead. And he would never think negatively of her for it. His next incarnation would fall for her even harder, and listen to me even less. And it would all be her fault. My Doctor, my lovesick fool. He still loves her for killing him. I still love him for dying on me.


End file.
